Once a Con, Always a Con?
by rockmysocks456
Summary: Possible continuation of the season finale. Neal, returning to his life of crime, is hurt and realizes how much Peter trusted him. SPOILERS FROM "UNDER THE RADAR", THE SEASON 2 FINALE! Review!
1. Chapter 1

_* _SPOILER ALERT! Spoilers from "Under the Radar"! _Just a possible continuation of the season finale... you never know. It could happen. **READ AND REVIEW!**_

* * *

Neal straightened his tie, took one last sweeping look at his apartment, and with that signature smile he said aloud to himself, "I'm back."

He set down his hat on the way out the door as a parting gift to June, and hurried over to the warehouse where all the artwork was stashed. All going according to plan. He entered the building and studied each piece in awe, knowing their worth altogether to be billions of dollars. But he hardly cared about the money, he wasn't gonna lie and say he didn't care at all, of course he did, but what he really loved was that old rush he got.

Adler really shouldn't have got him started again. Earlier that day when he was breaking into that Nazi submarine, he got a taste of that old sensation again. And he craved it. Needed it. He took out his phone and dialed Mozzie's number.

"Moz. You talk to the guys yet?"

He was asking if Mozzie had negotiated the deal with some foreign pricks who'd pay anything for this stuff. Of course, they weren't getting _all _of it.

"Yeah, they want to meet up tomorrow at the warehouse. What's your plan for tonight?" Mozzie asked sociably.

"I think I'm gonna store some of these in the back vault, keep them safe until we know what to do with them." Neal replied, "Talk to you later, Moz."

"A wise man once said-"

But Neal hung up.

He immediately went to work moving the paintings into the vault and once surrounded by only a hundred or so, he sat down on the concrete against a crate. He wasn't going to let these go unguarded all night. Resting his head against the wood, he reflected on all he'd done.

It was wierd. He was a con, always had been. And one of the top ten rules of being a con, was don't _truely_ befriend those who you plan to con. He _always_ stuck by that rule. Until now...

He actually felt a deep sense of _regret_ gnawing at him because of what he'd done to Peter. Peter had trusted him. And he'd betrayed him. Peter had given him everything. A second chance. And then, after Neal screwed up again, a _third _chance. Peter had believed in him. Believed he could do good.

And strangely enough, he had. Not just to keep up the con, because that day, a few weeks ago, when Lang kidnapped Peter... Neal had been trying to maintain his collected manner, but he was internally have a breakdown. What if they hadn't gotten to Peter in time? And when he had been talking Peter through his breakout... Peter had to disconnect the phone for a few seconds while Lang was waking up, still with his gun. And Peter did it. Because he trusted Neal.

Interrupting his thoughts, the warehouse door banged open and Neal leapt to his feet.

"CAFFREY!" It was one of Adler's men.

And he had a gun.

"Look, I promised you your own share for helping me move the art, now what?" Neal demanded, raising his hands in surrender.

"The fucking FBI's on their way! How'd they find this?" He yelled, not lowering his weapon.

Neal's eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat.

"I swear it wasn't me, I don't even have the anklet-"

"Yeah, swear like you swore to Adler you didn't start that explosion?"

Neal backed away slowly as the man closed in on him, murder clearly his intent.

"Let's talk this out-"

Sirens whirred loudly outside, Feds were here.

"NO TIME FOR TALKING, YOU FUCKED US OVER FOR THE LAST TIME!"

He pulled the trigger.

A bullet plowed through Neal's chest.

Luckily, this man had poor aim and it didn't get his heart. It had hit closer to his shoulder. But still, if it continued bleeding so profusely as it was, he'd bleed out. He crumpled bleeding, holding his chest.

"FBI!"

It was Peter. And... some other dudes.

One of them grabbed the man, twisting his gun out of his hands, he cuffed him.

What happened next was the last thing Neal heard before all faded to black. And what he heard almost brought tears to his eyes.

Even though Neal had lied to him, betrayed his trust, befriended him only to turn on him for his old life of crime, Peter ran towards him, kneeling beside him. His voice was full of concern.

"N-Neal?" Peter choked.

"I'm sorry..." Neal mumbled and his vision flickered and all was dark.


	2. Chapter 2

_* Reviewers you're right, this is more of an AU than a continuation, haha my bad. Anyways... READ AND REVIEW!_

* * *

Neal's mind swam as he sunk deeper and deeper into the blackness. It was a long time later that he finally felt himself beginning to emerge. He felt an aching, tight pain in his chest and judging by the fact that he knew he was waking up, he was alive.

But he didn't want to. He didn't want to know _what_ he'd wake up to. Handcuffed to the bed with Peter forever hating him for what he'd done. He didn't want that. Because to be totally honest, he hadn't conned Peter. Not really.

He'd been secretly working with a few of Adler's men, but not with Adler himself of course, but now he didn't even know why he did _that._ Yes, he wanted to feel that old rush he always got from stealing such beautiful and valuable works as those he found in that submarine, but that wasn't it. More than to gain anything, he did what he did to prevent _losing _something. Or someone rather.

Peter.

If he severed all ties with him, he wouldn't have to ever suffer the pain of losing someone close to him again. When Lang had kidnapped Peter... It was then that Neal had begun planning this heist. He couldn't go through that again. The not knowing. He had to end it, he'd gotten too close.

He would never admit it, but Peter was closer to him than even Mozzie. Mozzie was his best friend, but Peter was like an older brother. They fought, bickered, laughed, but Peter had always been there for him. But no longer.

His awareness of his surroundings was slowly returning, and slowly and steadily he blinked, squeezing his eyes shut when they met the bright light. As he rubbed his eyes wearily he heard a familiar, calm and collected voice.

"Hey, Neal."

He squinted across the room, and sitting in the chair in the corner... was Peter.

"Peter..." Neal croaked and feeling something cool and plastic in his nose he instinctually went to tug at it.

"Leave it alone, Caffrey." Peter said sighing, standing up to prevent him from wrenching it out.

Neal obliged and sitting up slightly he said, his voice weak and raspy but still audible, "I'm sorry."

Peter breathed a heavy sigh through his nose and replied slowly, "Just... tell me why."

"I had to break away from you."

This was not what Peter had been expecting to hear at all and he was taken aback and somewhat hurt.

"Why?"

Neal looked at Peter with those bright blue eyes, even more prominent now in comparison to the dark circles beneath them.

"I couldn't handle losing anyone again. When Lang kidnapped you? It took every bit of self-control I posess-"

"Very little." Peter commented.

Neal paused at Peter's comment and with a smirk he continued, "To keep from strangling Keller in that cell. And then beating Lang to death with Keller's body."

Peter paused contemplating this.

"That's a little sick."

"Yeah, that was a bit too far..." Neal agreed.

Peter shifted on his feet slightly, staring at his shoes.

"I'm going back to prison for this aren't I?" Neal said worridly.

"No... well... Yeah, probably."

"Thanks for the support." Neal said sarcastically.

"Hey. I've gotten you out before, I'm not gonna stop now."

Neal looked up, surprised, "Why would you do that?"

Peter bit his lip cursing as he turned away from Neal, "Dammnit, you had to ask."

"Well?" Neal said expectantly.

Peter turned around again. He took a deep breath and said, "You're my friend."

Neal smiled, even in the hospital that smile glittered, "Was that so hard?"

Peter cast him a 'don't get sassy with me, Caffrey' look and sat back down in his chair.


	3. Chapter 3

_* So a few more chapters and this is over :[ well, enjoy this chapter, **READ AND REVIEW!**_

* * *

A soft knock on the doorframe caused Peter Burke to jerk awake from his light slumber.

"Hey, honey."

It was Elizabeth.

"Hey, sorry I've been here so late, must've dozed off-"

"Don't apologize, I know this must be hard for you." She said, kissing his cheek and dismissing his attempt to make a valid excuse.

She stood, leaning foward on the back of Peter's chair and staring, concern etched on her face at Neal's unconscious figure.

"How is he?" She asked nervously.

"Strangely enough, sure he was dazed and didn't look like he was in the best shape, but he acted like... Neal." Peter replied, now he too was observing the sleeping conman.

There was a long pause before Elizabeth asked the question she really wanted answered. She kept her eyes on Neal as she asked, not wanting to see the pain in Peter's face,

"Why do you think he did it?"

Peter swallowed, eyes on Neal and replied quietly,

"He said it was to protect me."

Elizabeth looked into her husband's warm, brown eyes, showing terror and woe and nothing else. Seeing that she wanted further explanation, Peter continued,

"He knew he had made alot of enemies over the years and when Lang kidnapped me because of Keller... He apparently decided then that he had to break away from me."

"Well... That's actually really sweet of him to-"

She stopped mid-sentence when Neal groaned, stirring once more.

"Shit..." He cursed, not opening his eyes, "Didn't hurt this much when I _first_ woke up..."

Peter smirked, "They took you off some of the meds now that you're stable."

"Yeah? Well tell them to give 'em back..." Neal mumbled, sitting up, blinking.

"Hi, Neal." Elizabeth said greeting him pleasantly.

"Hey El."

"How are you feeling?" She asked him with that mothering nature she always had.

"Shitty. I want my meds back."

Elizabeth smiled.

"Mozzie dropped by earlier when you were still unconscious. I believe under the alias Teddy Bucket." Peter informed him, changing the subject, knowing Neal wasn't comfortable telling people how he felt.

"Teddy Bucket? That's a new one." Neal remarked, rubbing his eyes.

"Someone was with him." Peter said seriously.

"Who?" Neal asked, curiously.

"She called herself Edna Barge but... it was Alex." Peter admitted, nervously waiting for Neal's reaction.

His eyes widened. He leaned back against the pillow and stared across the room at Peter.

"She says you owe her big time now considering she visited you when you didn't for her." Peter added, in hopes of recieving some sort of verbal response.

"I couldn't have gone and seen her I was running from the cop- Er... I was busy..." Neal replied.

"Well she-" Peter was cut off by a sharp knock on the doorframe.

It was Sara Ellis.

"Hi." She said, "Could I possibly talk to Neal alone for a minute?"

Elizabeth led a reluctant Peter out of the room and Sara closed the door. Still facing it she took a deep breath.

"What's up?" Neal asked nervously.

"I hope you're okay..." Sara said awkwardly.

"I'm alright." Neal shrugged.

"Okay... Well... Then I guess I can say what I really wanted to... You were going to leave me. Without saying goodbye or anything! You and Alex agreed to stop seeing each other so that _we _could be together, but had it not been for that bullet, Neal Caffrey... You would've been gone and I never would've seen you again."

Neal contemplated this. All she said was true, he hadn't really given her much thought when it came down to it... His main concerns had been getting back to his old ways and Peter's safety. If he were to totally honest, Sara hadn't even crossed his mind and he felt like a complete asshole for that.

"Sara, I'm sorry I just-"

"No," She said, her voice wasn't arrogant or angry, but soft and collected, "Don't be sorry. _I _should've realized what I was getting into from the start. Girls always think, 'Ooh, criminal, it'll be exciting, adventurous...' But what we don't realize is that criminals don't do things by the book, so... we might get left behind."

Neal wanted to argue but all she'd said was true.

"But I'm not that guy anymore Sara I-"

"No, I'm sorry Neal, but you are. I can't and don't want to have to count on a bullet in the chest to remind you to be a good person. Once a con, always a con, I suppose... I'm sorry, I hope you get better soon, but when you do... at most we'll be friends."

And with that she left.

Neal laid back against his pillow, staring at the ceiling. She'd been right about everything.


End file.
